A light guide body consisting of a curable casting compound, for example, has become known from the subject matter of WO 2012/097975 A1 by the same applicant. An injection-molded mat suitable for embedding in the light guide body has also become known from said document. Reference is herewith made to said disclosure. The disclosure in its entirety is subject matter of the present disclosure.
The cited document describes an injection-molded mat, for which it remained open, in what form the light was generated. In the meantime, it has become apparent that it is crucial to achieve a high light influx in an injection-molded mat with relatively low energy in order to achieve a light guide body that shines as brightly as possible with low electricity consumption and is embedded in a casting compound, e.g. in the form of a concrete body.